Hardhat and lace
by Tori-Midori
Summary: Daijoubu Tomoyo an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had,had about enough of the crap,that the men in hard-hats across the street do,her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles, but
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! It's me Emeraldrose, and here writing an E+T fic, for the first time! I have read a lot of E+T fic and I think they're all cute! So I thought I'll write one too! Okay here goes!  
  
Summary - Daijoubu Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!! Oh yeah but I do own the plot!!!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
JERKS, MORON, IDIOTS, A** H*LES !!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Move that little bottom!"  
  
"Oh yeah, come to daddy!"  
  
Chorus of wolf whistles and catcalls could be heard as a young lady only in her early twenties walked to her now owned store, 'Satisfaction Fashion' her wait length charcoal cerulean hair blowing in the wind and her amethyst eyes burning in rage, she ignored the idiots that where liking her figure and continued to stomp on the pavement with her high heels, her angry could match the July's hot weather.  
  
Instead of polishing the golden handle to her entrance like usual, she wrenched it open and matched angrily in. her assistant and best friend raised her head from folding the silk scarfs and faced her.  
  
"I've had enough of the hoots and howls from those Neanderthals," she growled. Walking over to the desk she placed her bad under the counter.  
  
"How long are we going to have to put up with those jerks?" she asked.  
  
"I know," her best friend said, putting back a lock of golden honey hair be hide her shoulder her green eyes looking at her sympathetically, "I got the same greeting, along with wolf whistles loud enough to make a hooker blush, Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura, if they say that to [every] lady that walks past our store, we're going to go out of business!" Tomoyo said, slamming her first onto the counter. "All the ladies are going to get scared!"  
  
"I don't know about that Tomoyo, yesterday morning, Chiharu put her middle finger up when one of them asked her to 'get down with it'"  
  
"Yeah, well that's Chiharu, not [every] lady is going to do that, and besides she's never afraid of men, with all the practice she has with Yamazaki" Tomoyo said, giggling softly, but the anger still there.  
  
She got up from the seat be hide the counter she was sitting on and began to pace the rosy red carpet in the store. Chiharu is the only one of her customer that isn't afraid to stand up to a man, well besides Sakura that is and maybe her. While the others, she feared, would run away shocked or scared. And with such a great business flow, she doesn't want to lose not even [one] customer.  
  
"Sakura, this can't be happening, why can't they be gentlemen?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes holding in fear.  
  
"Tomoyo, they're men! I thought with that yellow hard-hat on, their brains would be smarter, for not getting hit on all the time" Sakura said, walking over to Tomoyo, stopping her and putting an arm around her reassuringly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly at her friend, they're been like this since little, Tomoyo had always had a dream to own her [own] store, while Sakura kept complaining when Tomoyo told her to try on some of the dresses she'd made. But thanks to Sakura, Tomoyo has gotten a very good figure. Since Tomoyo would [always] want Sakura to try on one of her dresses, Sakura would [always] force Tomoyo so swim, run, bike, or any other sought of sport.  
  
"Strut your stuff baby!" at that, Tomoyo's blood boiled, they had done it again and with they friend Naoko, seeing the feared look on Naoko's face, from the front display window, Sakura ran to her rescue.  
  
"Hey, jack a**! Get lost!" Sakura bellowed. Rasing her first in the air, and shaking it dangerously at them. Only to get a roar of laughter.  
  
"Lookie boys, she's a feisty one." One boy yelled, his brunette hair blowing in the wind, his yellowish-brown eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Shut up jerk!" Sakura yelled back. Her green eyes burning with fire, then escorting Naoko into the store.  
  
"Idiots" grunted Sakura as Naoko walked in with shaky hands, clutching her leather bag. "Don't worry Naoko, I'll help you out later." Sakura said squeezing Naoko's shaky hands.  
  
"You see what I mean now Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, as she gave Naoko a glass on water.  
  
"Tomoyo, those [boys] are just bloody jerks, take it from me, Chiharu and I would put them in their places. Argh! I'm going to go crazy if I don't kill something soon!" Sakura bellowed, and then walking over to the front door, she pulled it harshly open.  
  
Getting what she thought she'd get, the wolf whistles and catcalls began again. "Look a** h*les! Get lost! Get it through your big fat bloody ugly yellow hard-hats, we [don't] like you, so f*ck off!" she screamed, the boys looked at her in shock, and Sakura began to smile in approval, then once again, the boys just flung their heads back and laughed like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Boiling in rage, Sakura slammed the door and turned to the two girls, "argh! Tomoyo, if you need me I'll be in the back room" the stomping off to the back room, with her high heels, she left blotches of prints.  
  
"She's not very happy is she?" Naoko asked quietly, "you can say that again" Tomoyo replied. "So Naoko, what did you come for?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to bye something for dinner" Naoko replied, smiling softly as Tomoyo as she walked over to the racks that held blue dresses,  
  
"It this dinner formal?" Tomoyo asked as she walked over to the racks of dresses.  
  
"Yes it is really, it's a dinner in the Tao Po restaurant in Hong Kong" Naoko replied blushing fiercely.  
  
"How about this one?" Tomoyo asked as she held out a plain white chiffon dress with pearl-beaded bodice.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too formal Tomoyo? I don't want to out do the bride," Naoko explained.  
  
"Oh it's a wedding dinner? Why didn't you say so, I got the perfect one, I just made it last night" Tomoyo said, her voice sounding a little muffed as she stuck her head into the racks. Then finally coming out with a blue plainly styled dress that dropped straight from shoulder to hem, uninterrupted by decorations, with every inch of fabric covered with sequins. " How's this?"  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, it's-it's beautiful!" Naoko exclaimed, her light chocolate eyes sparkling is joy  
  
Once finished with the package, Tomoyo called Sakura out and told her to escort Naoko out of the front door. Sakura grunted an okay and walked over to the door and walking Naoko over till she was out of the sight of those idiots. But before coming back into the store, Sakura stuck her middle finger up.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? You seem more annoyed than usual," Tomoyo said once Sakura had stepped into the store and was decorating the mannequin.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo," Sakura's voice came out muffed.  
  
Tomoyo than remember what had happened, there was a young man that was there, with the brunette hair. He is cute, but has too much of an ego but Sakura could fix that they could make the couple.  
  
"It's that man isn't it?" Tomoyo asked, a spark of cheekiness in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think all the angriness fogged up your brain" Sakura said, facing Tomoyo with an irradiated look in her eyes, but Tomoyo cold see a tiny amount of blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo, please, that man is nothing to me" Sakura said, sticking her head be hide the mannequin again.  
  
"Oh that jiggles so fine!" yet another catcall, Tomoyo knew than, that she had, had enough.  
  
"Sakura you coming with me?" asked Tomoyo, as she went over to the counter to get the keys of the store.  
  
"What for?" Sakura asked her head coming back from be hide the dummy, her emerald eyes looking at her in question.  
  
"I think I'll go have a chat with the jerks boss, but I would need all the help I could get, so you coming?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Sakura cheered, running quite quickly with the high heels of hers, she got her handbag and stomped off with Tomoyo, across the street and over to the construction site.  
  
Once there, the men began to start catcalling and whistling. Sakura stuck her finger at the again, but they didn't seem to mind especially the brunette on.  
  
"Sakura are you coming?" Tomoyo asked as she began to walk over to the trailer she was sure had the boss.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I'll stay here." Sakura said, glaring at the brunette head that was coming her way.  
  
"Okay" Tomoyo said, walking over to the trailer, it took slower than normal because her high heels would always melt into the uneven rocky grounds.  
  
When she was within a few feet of the door it opened, and a tall, broad shoulder man carrying rolled-up blue blueprints stepped out.  
  
He had to be the foreman. Foreman carried blueprints. Those idiots up top probably couldn't read, much less decipher one of the compliments prints.  
  
A wave of guiltiness swept over her, Sakura was stuck with the jerks, and one of them were coming her way, "Sakura." she whispered softly before turning back to face the foreman. This man would help her, and what a man! He was powerfully built and looked more than capable of keeping his help line-even those misfits.  
  
"May I speak to you for a moment?" Tomoyo called out to the man, than she wondered why her voice became so unstable, her knees too, they felt like jelly.  
  
The man she called out to out a had-hat over his untidy cerulean hair and looked at her, his mischievous sapphire eyes looking at her up and down before answering, "what can I do for you?"  
  
Before answering she turned back to Sakura and saw the look she had, she was ready to kill. The man in front of her followed her gaze, and seeing the look on the ladies face, he called out "hey! Li Syaoran get you butt back up there!"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, give me a break! You're not the only boss!" Syaoran called back. "I just want to talk to this girl, is that a problem?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura up and down again.  
  
"Li, okay five minutes! Your lucky you're my cousin!" the man called back. 'So that is his name' thought Tomoyo.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa I have come to complain to you about your men" Tomoyo said, "They've been saying.things"  
  
The corners of his mouth lifted in an amused grin, then he turned his back to her and strode towards the trailer, disappearing inside.  
  
'His not going to listen to me!' she thought.  
  
She turned once again back to Sakura to see if she was all right, but to her amusement, she saw that Mr. Li was on the floor, clutching his.ahem.the part that hurts the most.  
  
"Moron" she heard Sakura say before turning to Tomoyo and giving her a smile.  
  
She laughed and walked over to the trailer, but before she could reach for the door nob, it opened and she smacked into something. She blinked to force her vision to accommodate to the change, but even with her sight temporarily impaired, she knew that what she'd hit, and that was the foreman's hard body. He had one arm wrapped around her, steadying her.  
  
"I thought you needed to talk to me about my men, not coming here and hugging me like this" his voice came out deep with a amused tone to it.  
  
She quickly let go and faced him, "your men, are annoying my customers!" she bellowed. She turned away from him and looked at Sakura, he once again followed her gaze and saw one of his men, more like his cousin on the floor clutching his.well thing and the ladies friend standing there pointing a finger at him and saying "your not so tough now are you, jack a**"  
  
"[My] men? Seems like [your] friend is hurting my men" Mr. Hiiragizawa said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"My friend hurt your men 'cause he was annoying her!" Tomoyo screamed at him in a harsh growl.  
  
"Really?" he asked with amusement, blue eyes shinning happily, 'I can tell why I men would act like this, this woman is one sexy thing, not to mention her friends not any bad' he thought, as he continued to listen to the blabbering lady  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
okay the first chapter of my new story! I hope all of you reviewed!! So if you have any questions, please write to me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Forever in love with you - sequel to P.S I love you  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Finally we can continue with this story.   
  
Summary - Daijoubu Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"How have my men been annoying your customers?" Eriol asked his voice was deep and seem to have came from his lower body.   
  
"They've been... saying things...."  
  
The corners of his mouth lifted in an amused grin, then he dropped a hard hat, like the one he was wearing, unceremoniously on top of her head. "If you want to talk out here, then you'll have to wear one of these," he informed pointing to the yellow hard hat. Far to large for Tomoyo, it fell over her forehead. She reached up to adjust it.  
  
"Now" he drawled, "What have my men been saying?"   
  
His cool, azure gaze raked over her face, making her feel like a bug being examined under a telescope. She'd come here to give him an ear-full, but she'd feel safer doing that at a further distance then the top steps of his trailer.   
  
"Since I'm now propley suited" she said, giving the hat an irritated tap "I'll be happy to tell you about it down there" She gave a sweeping gesture towards the uneven ground.   
  
Eriol gave her a tolerant smile, but agreed "After you"   
  
Once both adults were both on ground floor, Tomoyo turned to him 'i might as well get this over with quickly' "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and I own the dress shop across the street from her, your men have been-"   
  
"Syaing things" he finished for her.   
  
"Thats right," She said wishing she could wipe that sardonic smile off his too-sexy mouth.   
  
"What sort of things?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"My men, they've been saying things to you, what sought of things?"   
  
Tomoyo tried hard to explain this to him, but it was his fault. Damn him for looking so good! His muscles where distracting her, how can a ripped blue shirt look so [prefect] on a men? And did he have to stand like that? Hands crossed over his chest as if he was full of confidence? it was positively unnerving!   
  
She began to turn red, she didn't think she'll have to be so....specific. But it was her fault and her choice to come here, she wanted to stop those idoits up there terrorising her customers and thats what she intened to do.  
  
Not exactly saying the [exact] words Tomoyo tried hard to relate a few of the men's choicer comments, Tomoyo looked up to expect an apoloy, instead she caught the edges of his mouth twitch spasmodically.   
  
"This is not funny!" She sqwaked. "I want them to stop! it's runing my career!"   
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Eriol asked rasing is shoulders up and down in a shurg.   
  
"You're the foreman aren't you?"   
  
"Owner and Foremen" he said "But Li Syaoran on the floor there is also the owner and foremen, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."   
  
"Oh" she said, Eriol Hiiragizawa, it had a hard sound to it, like the men himself "well thats even better! You write down their paychecks, they'll have to listen to you."   
  
"Maybe"   
  
"What do you mean 'maybe'?"   
  
His men could get out of hand once in a while Eriol admitted they worked hard to get the job done but they played even harder. But he doubt that Ms Daidouji would take that as a good enough excuse. He smiled and tried to control himself from touching that frown of hers she had on her half covered forehead.   
  
"Look Ms Daidouji, i can't blame my men form saying those things, they have quiet a good taste and their vision is sure as hell not impaired, i don't know about your customers but your one damned attractive female and I think my cousin there would agree as well by the looks of your friend."   
  
Tomoyo swalled the lump that had appeared out of nowhere, "so what your saying Mr Hiiragizawa, is that boys will be boys?"   
  
"no Ms Daidouji what I'm saying is that [men will be men]" Eriol said, not reslizing that he had trailed her cheek with one callused thumb.   
  
So they're men not boys, Eriol was sure a men [every] inch of a men! he was a fine person and he would reach a 10 on anyones richer scale, not that she was measuring of corse she remined herself. But she knew enough to know that Eriol Hiiragizawa wasn't going to help her. So she'd better get out of her and FAST!   
  
"I thank you for your time, Mr Hiiragizawa" she said, taking off the hat and thrust it into his ruff hands. She began to walk towards Sakura and Li Syaoran, dragging Sakura off.   
  
"Watch out!"   
  
Tomoyo heard someone yell a spilt second before they snagged her from the behind and thrust her ungracefully up against the side of the trailer.   
  
"Get your hands off me you toss!" She heard Sakura demand, Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura also up against a trailer with Li Syaoran trying to calm her down.  
  
"Will you stop squirming"   
  
"If you let go of me than I'll consider it"   
  
"What do you think your doing out there like that, and not wearing one of these!" Tomoyo heard Eriol yelled to her. But inside he wasn't angry, infact he was pleased that this was the second time today that he could feel those soft curves pressed against him. But even though he was enjoying the feel, he was also scared half to death.   
  
"You little fools," both men said to the girls at the same time"   
  
"What did you think you where doing walking under a cane loaded with metal beams?" Syaoran hissed. His eyes narrowed looking hard at Sakura's green ones.   
  
Both girls glance sykwards at the potential danger, then gave a soft gasp.   
  
"Thats no need to tackle us like that!" Tomoyo said tucking her blouse back into her shirt and adjusting her jacket over the gentle heave of her chest.   
  
"do you play for the Broncos during your free time?" Sakura asked, putting a lock of hair back behide her ear.   
  
When Tomoyo went to redo the button that had been undone during the tackle, Eriol noticed the lalic nails, perfectly manicured, and her ringless finger. Eriol had a feeling that she wasn't married and the feeling was right...like always. The hard hat that fell to the ground when he had trackled her was picked up again and thrust back onto her head.   
  
"come on sweetheart, i'll show you the safe way outa here."   
  
"The names not sweetheart, and it's not necessary to escort me anywhere, I'll skirt around that..that..."   
  
"Crane" he suppiled  
  
"Crane," she repeated "I'll be prefectly fine"   
  
"Yeah right! just like a few minutes ago? I don't think so, come on" Eriol said "You too" he shot the statement at Sakura, who was adjusting the hard hat Syaoran had dropped on her head.   
  
"Excort your own girl Hiiragizawa, this one is mine. Come on doll face."   
  
"Don't call me that, you ungrateful animal" Sakura mummbled as she walked with him towards the curb.   
  
It was slow going because Tomoyo's high heels pumps over the rough ground. "I don't know why you women wear such ridiculous shoes. They have to be damned uncomfortable."   
  
When they finally reached the curb, Tomoyo bid farewell and marched quickly over to her side, but not quickly enough to have him shout "I suggest you stay on your side and mine our own business so I can get to work on mine!"   
  
"toss" Tomoyo snarled, yanking the shop door open.  
  
"Barbaric" Sakura mutted when she entered the shop a few minutes after Tomoyo, "That man is positivly barbaric!" Sakura growled, storming towards the air conditioner hopping that the air could cool off her temper. Sakura yanked the head gear off in disgust...'how can men wear these?'   
  
"You forgot the flattering head gear too?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura, She too had been cooling off the temper that rised inside her, but she was cooling off the embrassement more then the anger.   
  
"Was that guy the foreman?" Sakura asked, turning her hard hat upside down and putting a plant in it.  
  
"Very creative" Tomoyo said prasing her on her ability to make somethng so ugly look so nice "He's the owner, so was the man you had to deal with"   
  
"Thats even better isn't it?"   
  
"I'm afriad not, it's terrible what the Y-chromosome can produce. "She poured herself a cup of tea, and suggest Sakura do the same.  
  
"No thanks" Sakura said shaking her head at the teapot. "Um..." But Sakura was cut off by the phone ringing.   
  
"Don't listen to it," Tomoyo said "What where you about to say?"   
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head making the honey locks to swirl around her face "don't worry about it, I better go and serve the woman that just walked in, you answer the phone okay?" and with that she quickly walked towards the lady "what can i help you with?"   
  
Tomoyo shook her head in disbelieve 'she's amazing, after that riot, she can still seem so happy' "Hello, Fashion Sansation, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking, can i help you?" {E/R - I know werid name, but I couldn't think of anything else}   
  
"Tomoyo it's me Yuikto you remember to come to Yusuke birthay party? His counting on you to be there" Tomoyo smiled, but she was hopping on making as little of an appearance as possible, deliver her present to her nephew and leave before the ice-cream and cake were served. Children made her uncomfortable, to be more accurate, they terrified her. And she knew Yuikto's wife and invited at least half the neighborhood. Tomoyo told her brother she'd try to be there, pleading to god that work could hold her up longer.   
  
"Won't do sis, they party starts at five. Be there, Sakura can lock up for you and paper work and wait for another day"   
  
Before Yuikto hung up he made her make a half-hearted promised to be there. With a sigh she set her now cold cup of tea down and joined Sakura.   
  
* * * *  
  
At four-thrity, Tomoyo heaved a sigh and got ready for the party, good thing she bought a present already, but hadn't picked it up yet. All she had to do was to walk down 2 stores to the toy store and pick up the action figure her dear nephew had wanted so badly. She hurriedly walked towards the store when a wolf whistle cut through the air.   
  
"Hey sweet thing, wanna play with my toys instead?" and "baby you can climb my tricycle!" but the only one that made her crack a smile was "Oi! where's the brunette one?"   
  
Tomoyo got angry, 'so he didn't have a talk with them yet,'. When she finally made it to the stores with 5 worlf whistles, 3 cat calls and 6 questions on [where the brunette one was] she got so angry she almost pulled the door handle off. "Hey pop! what did i buy for my nephew?" Tomoyo asked shaking the box that was neatly wrapped up. "is it the action figure he wanted?"   
  
"sure is little one" Pop was the name she called the man that owned the toy store, his wise old face, full of soft wrinkles and generous laugh lines, she smiled and gave him a hug in thanks "You're a life saver pop."   
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo had tried excuse after another on why she was so late. The kids were sticky with ice-cream by the time she arrived. Grift wrapping was all over the floor while ballons where popped and thrown here and there.   
  
Yuikto gave her a scolding look but Misao, his wife saved her by giving her a cup of coffee and taking the colouful wrapped gift from her.   
  
"Yusuke, Aunt Tomoyo is here!" she called.   
  
Yusuke raced towards her like a locomotive under full steam and gave her a hug, thankfull to her, Yusuke had washed his hands after eating. He thanked Tomoyo for the gift and tore into it like mad.  
  
"Awesome! Thanks Tomoyo!'' he remembered to say before speeding off to show his friends the new and totally [awesome] action figure.   
  
"we invited his soccer team and half the neighborhood" Misao explained to Tomoyo when she saw all the kids running around the house, climbing on tables and chairs. "Hopefully, their parents will be arriving soon to pick them up."  
  
Misao pushed her gently into the kitchen and set a party plate in front of her with a large piece of cake on it. At the time the kids choose the time to run in and break a few plates on the floor before running back out.   
  
"Oh Yuikto help" Misao yelped, grabing paper towels and brooms to sweep it up before anyone could get hurt. At the same time the doorbell rang "i can get that" Tomoyo said.   
  
"it's probably one of the parents!" Misao called after her. "Just match the kid up with the parent and they're on their way!"   
  
Sound simple enough but when Tomoyo opened the door, she wasn't so sure. There standing at the door looking almost surpised as she was, was no other than Eriol Hiiragizawa, looking sexier in [normal] clothes than ever!  
  
* * * *   
  
TBC!!!   
  
Finally! done chapter two!! that was a long chapter, i don't think i'm ever gonna write that long ever again!! Sorry for everyone for the long wait, i'll try to be write faster next time!   
  
please don't forget to read my other stories and please R&R!!   
  
Ja!   
  
Emeraldrose2 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary - Daijoubu Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tomoyo knows it's not polite to stare but she was having a hard time taking her eyes off him. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the last person she expected to see at her brothers home. Looking even better than ever in comfortable blue pants and a light blue botton silk shirt.   
  
What was he doing here?   
  
The shouts and screams of children drifted into the front room and Tomoyo began to wonder if he came to pick up his kids....kids? could one of them be his? or two? or three? She really didn't know a thing about him, but she never thought fartherhood would suit such a....ruff-neck man...  
  
"May i come in?" he asked a smile on his face, she seem to have forgotten to give him an invitation to enter so he might as well do it himself he also seem to find it amusing that Tomoyo could stand there looking like a fool and staring at him with her mouth a-gap.   
  
"I...ur..yes sorry please come in" she managed, a little distractly.   
  
He strolled in his hands thrusted into his pant pocket, looking around to see if he could spot someone familiar, did he have to look sexer than before? if that can happen anyway? Tomoyo blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare, or was it a dream?  
  
"Is the party about to wind down?" he asked, even though he also wanted to ask on why the hell is she at a kids party, and did she have a kid herself. He didn't expect to see her again, well not here at least.   
  
She wsa dressed more casual now, but the word [class] was still writen all over her, those white slacks, molded tantlizingly to her body, were definitely high-priced-tag, probably coming from that fancy shop of hers. And that silk shirt, unbutoned to just where it got interesting, was the colour of lilac and whetted more than just his sweet tooth. Daidouji, Eriol didn't connect it with Sanosuke's new friend Yusuke Daidouji, who is she? not the mother that's for sure, met her before, small brunette woman, very bubbley very talkitive.   
  
Tomoyo's bright violet eyes were studying him up and down. "are you a parent...i mean are you here to collect a?" she didn't finish her sentence, just waved a hand in the direction where the kids where happily playing.   
  
'So' Erol thought, she was as curious about him being a parent as to him being curious with her, that put a small smile on his face. He suppose he didn't look like a typical parent, heck he didn't know a thing about being a parent! he had a [lot] to learn but he wasn't doing too badly.  
  
At that moment Sanosuke spotted him and made a dash towards him, stopping just inches before he ran over Eriol. "Pa-pa! You should see all the neat things Yusuke's got! Can i have a birthday party too? Can I please!!!"   
  
'That should answer her question' Eriol thought wryly, he looked at Tomoyo to see she had retreated a few steps back and her eyes where wide with ...fear?..no can't be, but she was way harder to read than any of the other ladies he'd been with thats for sure, there seem to be a deeper part to her, something in the past must have done real damage...  
  
"pa-pa?" Sanosuke said tugging at his sleeve "can i have a party? i could invite Yusuke and-"   
  
"Woah there Sanosuke!" Eriol said picking up his son, "Hold up a minute, have you met Ms Daidouji?"   
  
Sanosuke gave her a gap-toothed grin "Hi!" he said sticking out a hand.   
  
Tomoyo looked at the hand for a few seconds before stepping forward abit and taking the hand. "Er...hello yourself" she said uncomfortablily.   
  
Eriol looked at her, 'So she hadn't had any practise with kids before? not like Yuikto's wife, goes all fussy when kids are near.  
  
taking that thought as far to the back of his mind as possible, he returned to his son. "A birthday party ay? well...it is a long way away, but i'll think about it okay?"   
  
Tomoyo watched as father and son talked...Eriol had a softer side to him, that she never knew, 'but i only met him today' she reminded herself. Tomoyo's heart began to pump hard, and she began to have trouble breathing, but she controlled it. The man had been unwilling to listen to her when she asked him to make his men stop, and he was also being unwilling to go away so Tomoyo can breath normally.   
  
"Do we have to go now pa-pa?" Sanosuke asked. Eriol looked at his son and at Tomoyo, 'lets have a little fun first' he thought, "No, go and have a little more fun okay?" he said ruffling the boys messed up blue hair.   
  
'like farther like son' Tomoyo thought.   
  
"Awesome!" Sanosuke's face lit up and he ran off to the children.  
  
'Awesome' thought Tomoyo, she didn't want to stay here, talking to this man, she had nothing left to say to him that she didn't say before.  
  
At that moment Yuikto walked in and both man shook hands, Tomoyo thought this was the best time to excape. "I'll ...uh help Misao in the kitchen, nice to meet you again Mr Hiiragizawa."  
  
Yuikto, looked surprised, "you two know each other?"   
  
"We've...met.." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's great!, come on Eriol come in to the kitchen Misao will make you a cup of coffee."   
  
"No!..I mean the coffee pot is broken remember?" Tomoyo said, wishing to god that Yuikto would remember and push this man away.   
  
"Not anymore sis, all it needed was my expert touch"   
  
'So she's his sister,' thoguht Eriol. He saw the similarity between them now - the wavy hair, and the hard jaw. He also didn't miss the less-than-gracious comment.The lady painly didn't want him to stay. He smiled to himself, she obviously was still a bit miffed about this morning.  
  
"Coffee would be great" he said pointing the answer at her.   
  
Eriol saw the fire burn in her eyes, that looked might have scared a lesser man, but the buring fury only seem to have tantalize him more.   
  
* * * *   
  
Business was definitly off today. Only two customers stepped foot into the store and a Tomoyo blamed it squarly on Eriol's stupid men!  
  
Yesterday she had a chat to Yuikto telling him to sue them for recking a business. But Yuikto looked aways mumbling something about [friends not doing that to friends] and Eriol was definitly one of Yuikto's friend.   
  
She growled when she heard another catcall from outside, she was about ot walk out of the shop to make them stop when she heard something totally not lady like. Sakura's voice bellowing over across the street. Tomoyo walked quickly over to the door and yanked it open. There stood Sakura yelling her little honey head off.   
  
"Sakura! what on earth are you doing?" Tomoyo asked grabing her hand. "You're going to get a sore voice tomorrow and I need your help with the store"   
  
"Come on baby, let us see the cat fight in jelly!"   
  
"You shut your trap, you little perve before I report you!" Sakura yelled back sticking her finger in the air at them.   
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said snatching her hand away form the air and draging her into the store. "What on earth were you thinking? They're just going to keep annoying us is you keep sinking to their level"   
  
Sakura shook her hand from Tomoyo's, but she clutched it hard "Tomoyo, if we don't do anything they're going to keep doing it! I'd rather sink to their level than do nothing at all!" Sakura said, her green eyes were as dark as a thunderstorm. She pulled her hand free and stormed out of the shop and over to the constuction site.   
  
Just when she was a least 2 steps away from the two that had been annyoing the shop she was snatched away and pushed hard to a trailer wall.   
  
"What the [hell] do you think you're doing!" She heard a ruff male voice boom at her. She opened her eyes to find Li Syaoran looking as angry as a bulldog and twice as dangerous.   
  
He turned to the two on their lunch break, "Beaks over! get back to work you two" Syaoran growled. The two walked slowly back like two cowardly rabbits.  
  
"I'll had about enough of those catcalls and wolfwhistles everyday from those two and [you] I want this to stop [now!]" Sakura demanded.   
  
Syaoran looked at her. 'What was wrong with this woman?' he thought, he didn't admit it but he was scared half to death when he saw her walking into a den of wovles shaking that behide of hers the way she does, she could have been dead meat! She could be tempting without knowing it, hell he should know, he hadn't been able to get that too sexy smile he saw yesterday when she excorted that lady out of the store, from his head. He walked into the trailer dragging her with him. Once there he dropped a hardhat onto her head, and once again it was way too big for her.   
  
Emotion ripped through him, he was about to lose her and it scared him out of his wits. It swirled around his body and blocking him from breathing probably. He pulled her hard to him and wrapped his big arms around her, crushing her in a hug. "Don't ever do that again you hear me!" he said into her hair. Taking a deep breath, he smelt the honey and peaches from her hair.   
  
Sakura thumped his chest hand with her hands, "Let go of me you perve!" she yelled, but her voice was too muffed to be heard, for her mouth was covered by his chest, she breathed in and smelt his after-shave mixed with dust. "let go!" she contiuned to yell. Syaoran removed her from him but didn't let go, holding her at arms length he looked into her emerald eyes.   
  
Sakura looked back at his amber once and began to feel all warm inside..'no' she thought 'I won't fall for this little sh*t for a man...never!' Being the first to look away. Sakura began to stuggle free again, Syaoran let go and stood there looking at her. Sakura took the hard hat off her head and thrust it into his arms, "I don't need another gift from you, I only got one plant." smiling abit, she said soflty, "Are you going to show me out?" on not getting an answer, she walked out, but didn't go far when Syaoran caught up to her.   
  
"I'll show you out" he said ruffly, maybe just abit too ruffly.   
  
She glanced at him sideways and saw that there was abit of pink on his cheeks, and she noticed that he was walking stifly..too stifly...once both adults were at the curb, she turned to him and stuck out her hand. Syaoran looked at her than at her hand..."Thank you" Sakura said.   
  
Syaoran turned and walked off, leaving her standing there like a fool with her hand in mid air. "You could have been human enough to shake hands you Jacka**!!" Sakura yelled at his back.   
  
Syaoran turned and smiled. "Don't get your feathers ruffled doll face" he mocked, swipping his hand out in a bowing motion.   
  
"PRICK!!" she huffled, looking at his retreating back "And i'm not a chicken to have any feathers!!" not known to her, that put a tiny smile on Syaoran's face. Sakura growled deep in her throat, and turned around storming back across the street.  
  
Just as Sakura was about to yank the golden handle open, it swung backwards. "What the h..." Sakura said, but stopped when she saw the foreman, walk out of the shop, a little bit red.   
  
"Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked, looking at the man then her eyes narrowed "What are you doing here?"   
  
"None of your damn business woman" he growled, walking back towards the constuction site, back stiff and hard.   
  
"Men these days! What's wrong with them all?" Sakura asked raising her eyes heavenwards.  
  
Shaking her head, she walked into the shop, the cool air already doing her good, she looked up, when Tomoyo walked back from the store room, looking.....well...flushed to say the least 'does she have a fever?' Sakura thought to herself, tilting her head slightly to the left.   
  
"Tomoyo, why are you so red?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Er...I...um...I don't feel every well, I think I'll go to the store room and have abit of a nap okay?" Tomoyo said, looking at Sakura for a second before walking quickly back into the store room.   
  
Once in the private room, she began to pace the ground. 'Why the hell did he do that? woarst why did I return it?!'   
  
Tomoyo stopped and put her hand to her head messing it up in fustration. "Why...  
  
why...   
  
why...   
  
why did he have to kiss me, why did I return it? And why did I like it?!!...."   
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
TBC....lol i hope you like it! please remember to review! Thankyou!!   
  
Êmé®åLD_RØ§€   
  
('0', ) Love you all!!!! ( # (,) LJLJ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thankyou so much for reviewing and waiting for this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and story...don't forget to check out my other stories and my NEW story called Finding Kyoto Crazy!! Thankyou don't forget to review!!!   
  
* * *   
  
Summary -   
  
Daidouji Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Tomoyo looked at the image before her, her cheeks where flushed and her lips were sollowed from where he had kissed her. She touched her lips and not knowing why a small smile appeared on her face. She looked at herself and remember what had happen when sakura had stormed out of the shop.   
  
~*~ Flash back~*~   
  
"Sakura wait!" Tomoyo cried but Sakura had stormed out in such a huff she didn't hear Tomoyo's yells. Tomoyo looked at her and turned around ot grab her hat and jacket and was about to ran after Sakura when the door opened and there stood, Hiiragizawa Eriol, looking very nice in a suit, the back looked good on him and the dark blue silk shirt inside with the back tie gave it elegance with a touch of man-power.  
  
"Ms Daidouji, did i catch you in the wrong time?" Eriol asked one hand in his pocket, while the other holding a bag.   
  
"Er.." looking past him, she saw Sakura begin attacked by Syaoran, and she sighed, 'even if i go there she still won't listen to me' tought Tomoyo, she sighed again and placed the bag and jacket back, behide the counter. "What can i do for you Mr Hiiragizawa?"   
  
"Please call me Eriol, I jus wanted to talk to you for a minutes is that okay?" Eriol asked, noticing that no-one was in the shop. 'Thats a first' he thought.   
  
"Sure, please follow me to the back" Tomoyo said walking towards the back store room. Eriol smiled when he notice that she didn't tell him to call her by the first name but shrugged it off. Taking a look at her backside for a second, he followed her in.   
  
"Mr Hiiragizawa, what was it that you want?" Tomoyo asked once she sitted herself in the chair behide the table, she gave a sweeping gesture for him to follow suit, sitting on the char oppisite chair on the other side of the table.   
  
"Eriol" he said, "I want to tell you about the extra storeage place you wanted"   
  
'how did he know? Yuikto must've told him' "Yes what about it?" She asked, wanting to call her brother up and give him a mouth full, but waited until Eriol left.   
  
"Your brother told me that the landlord has accepted your request for extra space." Eriol started but stopped when he saw her eyes go bright in excitment...'i should tell her good news more offen' he thought.   
  
"That's great!" Tomoyo said, excitment bubbling all over her, she already has pictured what she was going to do with the space.   
  
"Now all you need is someone to build the extra space.." Eriol started again.   
  
"Your not saying..."  
  
"Yep, that someone is my cousin and I"   
  
Tomoyo felt her world come crumbling down...'not him!' she moaned inwardly, 'with him around how am i to work probably?'   
  
Seeing her eyes dull over Eriol smirked. "oh course i won't be hear all the time, i'm only supervising, my cousin Syaoran would do most of the work with some of the men."   
  
Seeing Tomoyo stand up, Eriol followed suit. She walked over to the [Sakura-made] flower pot and began to water it.   
  
"Nice touch" Eriol said, pinching one of the leaves, he faced her.   
  
"Hiiragizawa-"  
  
"Eriol" he reminded her.   
  
"Hiiragizawa-"   
  
"Eriol" he said, moving closer towards her.   
  
"Hiiragizawa what are you-"  
  
"Eriol" he said, inches from her face.   
  
"Hiiragizawa" she whispered feeling his warm breath on her face.  
  
"I said call me Eriol" he excailmed, moving closer he crushed his mouth to hers, devouring her sweetness, plumbling the depth of her innocence. yet beneath that innocence he could taste heat, the fire that drove him to her. He wanted to sollow all that fire, all that heat. He wanted her for himself alone.   
  
Suprise parted her lips. He tasted her hesitation ten her mouth yieled, soft and fluid, beneath his. Tomoyo was a woman with passion. He'd known it from the first moment she'd stormed into his trailer. Those soft round curves that had pushed into him that day were pressed againts him now, full, ripe, woman;y.   
  
But he hadn't anticipated his own response, It came at him, clawing and wild, a fierce primal beast he couldn't tame.   
  
"Eriol" she moaned into his mouth. At hearing that Eirol opened his eyes and quickly let go. Tomoyo, felt her legs turn to mush, she forced breath inoth er lungs and waited for sanity to return.   
  
They started at each other, two shell-shocked warriors, neither understanding what had happened between them. Eriol raked shaky fingers through his hair. The muscles along his jaw-line jumped.  
  
Finally their breathing slowed and the room stopped spinning. "I...er...what.."  
  
His gaze dropped to her mouth, as if he wanted another taste of those peachy lips. And she wanted it too.   
  
Finally he let her go. "My...men won't be bothering you again," He said "I'll see to it myself." He finshed and started towards the door, walking out of the store room, Eriol raked another shaking hand through his hair. He opened the door and was about to walk out when a voice caught his attention.   
  
"Hiiragizawa?" Eriol looked up to see that girl that Tomoyo was with before, her green eyes narrowed "what are you doing here?"   
  
"None of your damn business woman" he growled, walking back towards the constuction site, back stiff and hard. Eriol continued walking, but not before hearing Sakura growl in angry. "Men these days! What's wrong with them all?"   
  
Eriol smiled abit and shook his head. 'I've got to control myself.'   
  
~*~ End Flash Back~*~   
  
"Am I falling for him?" Tomoyo whispered, touching her face. "But i can't....his got a wife...." Tomoyo looked at herself one more time before brushing her hair, she appiled her lipstick on and headed for the front room.   
  
* * *   
  
TBC!!!   
  
Sorry, I know this chapter was short, but I'll make it longer the next time!!   
  
Remember to reivew and read my other stories!!   
  
Ja   
  
Êmé®åLD_RØ§€ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!!! Thankyou so much ofr reviewing, it put the most biggest smile on my face!! Thank you so much!!!   
  
I'll like to thank the following people -   
  
tomoyo4ever - I see you like Tomoyo alot! lol I'm glad you liked the story. enjoy!  
  
Medatsu - Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked and enjoyed the story. I hope to hear from you soon! And don't forget to review this chapter!  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy - Thankyou so much for reviewing! I've noticed that you review most of my stories! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ying Hua Li - Wow..I really like you name, even if I don't understand it! hehe, I'm glad you liked the story. Please remember to review and become a regular here!  
  
chibi cherry blossom - What a cute name!! I'm happy you like the story! don't forget to review after this chapter!  
  
magiabruxa - Welcome! You're a new reviewer! Thanks alot for likling my story, remember to review more offen and become a regular reviewer!   
  
loveangelli - glad you liked the story, hope you like the chapter and my other stories too, please review at the end of this chapter! Thank you!!   
  
Thankyou so much! Hope you like this chapter!   
  
Summary -   
  
Daidouji Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Tomoyo looked at the now naked mannequin in the front window. Chiharu had bought the cranberry red silk suit right off the mannequin and now that it was bere she didn't know what to put on it. Tomoyo pursed her lips together. "Maybe I should redress it in the electric blue riding outfit, complete with blue felt sombrero. That should garner the attention from the sidewalk and bring patrons in to the shop.  
  
Perfect! And unless Chiharu decides to buy this outfit as well, She wouldn't have to wrestle another outfit on this fashion frame.   
  
Some time later, Tomoyo stood back and studied her master piece.   
  
"I like it" Sakura offered, handing her a cup of tea.   
  
"Me too" Said Tomoyo accepting the cup and taking a sip, letting the warm liquid smooth her throat.  
  
Tomoyo crinched the hat's tie string up under the model's neck and faced her out the front window.  
  
Tomoyo's glance follwed and her eyes landed on the constuction site across the road. She saw Eriol pace the site, ever now and then stopping to shout at the men up there to move a beam or get back to work. The sun's rays burned down on the frame work turning it to a shade of orange-red.   
  
His bared arms were a shade darker than the steel, glistening in the summer heat like polished mahogany. He rasied a hand to shade his eyes, with his action, he caused the shirt or his taut across his back muscles.   
  
She hasn't seen or talked to the man in a week already! Not since that humilating day when came in while Sakura and her where having a fight...and that kiss...her lips still singed from his heat.   
  
He had promised her that his men wouldn't brother her and her customers anymore, and they hadn't, but Eriol had, very night in her dreams. Her dreams had been haunted by him, the feel of his kiss, the hard body pressed up agaist hers, he made her tist and turn through the night finally waking up to feel sleepy and restless. He'd stirred responise in her she couldn't lable but reconized as confusion and wanton.  
  
With a few minor adjusments to the dummy, she turned to tackle the lst shippment of the fall accessories that had arrived that morning.  
  
A short while later she looked up from the counter and found her brother Yukito looking at the dunny in the front window, a bewildered expression on his usual pleasant face.  
  
Well she did want it to be attention grabbing..and it was that.   
  
Yukito walked into the shop, taking off his bussiness jacket, he hanged it up. "that's a nice outfit you got there. "Don't let Misao see it"   
  
"Yukito, it's call fashion, you men don't recognize style when you see it."  
  
"Whatever" Yukito said, giving her a smile. "Listen it's about the new space you'll be getting, as you know a friend of mine will be doing the construction for you, it's cheaper!" he said when she gave him a glare. "Any way, he'll be starting the constuction tomorrow, so I thought it'll be better for you to take a break for a bit, you know close the shop down for awhile."   
  
"CLOSE THE SHOP?!? NEVER!" Tomoyo yelled, the shop was her life, and closing it down now, would ruin her bussiness, fall was coming and alot of people where buying things HERE  
  
"Tomoyo it's going to be vrey noise and having alo of dust and wires going everywhere isn't really safe. Think of the customers!" Yukito said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Take a break sis, you've been working none stop ever since..that..day..and you need to take better care of yourself.   
  
Tomoyo flinched when he reminded her about that day, it was a horrible day, she never wanted to remember it again.   
  
"No bro, I'm not gonna close this shop down, this shop is everything to me, like your family is everything to you. You have to understand that" Tomoyo pleaded.   
  
Yukito looked at her in the eye and sighed, "fine" he said. "But I'm going to give you a spare key to the house we have up the mountains, just in case you need some time to rest okay?" Yukito said, fishing around his pant pocket, he pulled it out and gave it to her.   
  
"It's free when ever you want" Taking out a piece of paper from his suit case, Yukito handed it to her, "Sign his when your free, it'll let the boys know you agree to them doing your shop."   
  
"Right..and do I give it to you?" Tomoyo asked, taking out a pen and signing her name 'Daidouji Tomoyo'  
  
"No you give it to the manager or foreman that's doing the change in your shop, so he too can sign the papers," Yukito said, putting his jacket back on and walking out the door before she can yell her little brain off.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" she yelled, pulling her hair, "I can't! It's just not! I just can't do it! I can't talk to him! I can-" Tomoyo stopped when she remember that Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa wasn't the only foreman and manger of the construction site.   
  
"Oh Sakura" Tomoyo said, smiling at her sweetly.   
  
"Whatever it is Tomoyo, my answer is NO!" Sakura said, backing away from the evil in a sweet kinda way Tomoyo was looking at her.   
  
"Please Sakura, can you give this contract to Li Syaoran, the Manger and Foreman, for me."   
  
"Tomoyo you know I would, but I can't," Sakura said, going back to fixing up the clothes thats fallen or putting clothes back to their original spots.   
  
"Why not!?" Asked Tomoyo, "Why can't you give it to me him for me?"   
  
"Because you've already signed it, if i gave it to him, I'll be going over in frawd." Sakura said. looking at her with a smile. "Besides, you've been working non-stop eversince the shop opened, you need a break, going for a walk can do wonders!"   
  
"Right..I'm just going to be walking over the street and handing his to him then back here!"   
  
"That's right, so why are so you flustered and want me to go for?" Sakura asked  
  
'Damn' Tomoyo thought, no more was the cluzmy doopey Sakura but the smart and quick thinking one. 'although she's got a point, why am I being so stupid abput this? all I'm doing is handing him a form, and I'll be off!'   
  
"Okay fine" Tomoyo said, Taking out her jacket and handbag, she began to walk out the door when she heard a soft whisper "good luck" she turned at looked at Sakura, but she was all the way on the other side of the store putting back all the scarfs and jackets. 'strange' Tomoyo thought.  
  
walking over she began to feel the stares of many eyes on her.   
  
"what is se doing here!? we didn't do anything!" one of the man yelled.   
  
"Where's you friend!?" another yelled, Tomoyo smiled, I've got to get him to ask Sakura out!  
  
"Excuse me Mr Hiiragizawa can I speak to you for a minute?"   
  
TBC!  
  
Sorry for the long wait!! But School has started! My freedom is over!!!   
  
Please review!!!   
  
Êmé®åLD_RØ§€ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!! I'm so very happy that so many people reviewed my Story!! Thankyou so much!! I'll thank them all below!! They are -   
  
Medatsu   
  
Kelly  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy  
  
Sakura_Blossom12  
  
Ying Hua Li   
  
luckyducky7too  
  
Sakura tenshi Angel of love  
  
S+S fan   
  
nutty-brains  
  
magubruxa  
  
babybluestarangel  
  
chibi cherry blossom  
  
Thankyou so much for reviewing!!   
  
Summary -   
  
Daidouji Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Eriol looked for the voice, he'd been hearing everynight in his bloody dreams 'don't tell me I'm dreaming again!' he thought, as he searched for her.   
  
There he saw her with that suit of hers and the way she walked with those hig heels, 'dear god..' Eriol thought wishing that she was his.   
  
"What do you want Ms Daidouji?" he asked a little too harshly for she gave him a glare.   
  
"Please sign these papers about the construction you're going to be doing for my shop, so I can leave this dust dump and go back on making a living" She repiled back, her little nose stuck in the air in a stubborn way.   
  
"Charming today aren't we?" Eriol asked sarcastically. "Come on into the office, all my stationary are in there" Eriol added the last bit when he saw her take a step back. "Don't worry Ms Daidouji, I won't touch something so sweet and sexy like you, even if I badly want to" he whispered into her ear as he escoted her into the trailer, his big tanned muscle hand on the small of her back.   
  
Tomoyo shivered at the way his voice sounded, it's been so long since she heard or felt him next to her and she began to long for him.   
  
Once the two adults where both in the trailer, Eriol took a seat behide the desk and gestured for her to do the same thing.   
  
"Take a seat Tomoyo, it's not going to bite you" Eriol demanded when she shook her head to his offer.   
  
"It's [ Ms Daidouji ] to you Mr Hiiragizawa" she said, taking the seat carefully, in case the soft blue seat was about to take a snap at her behide if she didn't.   
  
When Eriol had signed the papers and had given them back to her, Tomoyo made a mad dash to the door and ran across the street, so fast that an ex-murder couldn't catch her.   
  
Once back into the shop, Tomoyo ran into the back store-room and kept herself busy. Taking a look at her notebook, she tallied the many things that woman bought today. 'hmm..' she thought as she pursed her lips together. "Seems like the swimsuit rage is a big yes this summer. And the hats.." she mumbled to herself.   
  
Just as she was about to put another tally on the notebook on what she should get in stock, Sakura poked her honey head through the door.   
  
"Where you...um..expecting Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Sakura asked, her honey brown hair in a messy bun today.   
  
"Of cause not, why would you ask that Sakura?" Tomoyo didn't look up but continued to tally the mornings totals.   
  
"Because his outside the shop front window that's why, and his looking so good today...no stratch that, his looking sexy today" Nakamura Aikawa said, the new helper at the store. Her blue sapphires eyes began to sparkle in delight and her long brown hair was in a high ponytail like always.   
  
"That's no reason to drool over the guy Aikawa" she said, taking her time to look at the store window from her office.   
  
Eriol was indeed there - eyeing the mannequin in the electric blue outfit as if it were ET in a red sox uniform. She groaned inwardly. Weren't there any man in town who appreciated fashion? But then again, she wouldn't expect a rough-and-tumble man like Eriol to understand chic.  
  
Although she had to admit that, in a silk black buttoned up top, jeans, a chain of hanging from his pant pocket and a black meshed truckie hat on his head he, that exuded his own male brand of chic. 'His formal today' she thought as she looked at him. Her pulse quickened and her stomash did an uncharacteristic flip-flop. She wasn't sure why the man had such an effect on her, but he did.   
  
Aikawa put her head on the side door and gave a gusty sigh. 'The man didn't have to do anything to make woman swoon.' Tomoyo thought irately. But that didn't explain why she had kissed him like that a few weeks back, and why she wants to kiss him again.  
  
"Oh look his coming in!" Cried Aikawa as she held up her hand and fixed her perfect ponytail.   
  
Tomoyo cooled the urge to do the same to her hair as Eriol strode into the shop. He looked totaly incongrous in the small shop, out-sized and all male againts the feminie surroundings, which only enhanced his raw virility rather than disminshed it.   
  
He smiled a hundred-watt smile at Aikawa and Sakura before giving on to Tomoyo. "my men have been curious about the wild get-up at the front window" Eriol said, hooking his thumb behide him.   
  
"And you came over to check it out?" Tomoyo asked, as the girls walked out.   
  
"Oh Sakura!" he said, when Sakura was about to leave. She turned around and faced him with a what-do-you-want-look.   
  
"My cousin, you know Li Syaoran, he whats to know if your busy tomorrow, I think he has a thing for you, I'll be careful on what I wear from now on aye? Don't want to give Syaoran wet dreams do we now?" Eriol said, watching Sakura turn a bright shade of pink.   
  
"tell him to go to hell" Sakura said, before storming out of the office and getting back to work, with Aikawa bouncing around her singing a song about love or something a-rather.  
  
"And back to your question...what was it again?"   
  
"You came here just to check out the dummy?"   
  
"Something like that" he said studing the front of her creme silk blouse, his gaze pausing at each and every pearl botton, making her hot under the collar in more ways than one.   
  
She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her breasts to hamper his line of vision. He'd like knowng that she was uncomfortable under his arrogan perusal.   
  
His deep azure eyes finished with her shirt front and moved upward to her mouth, which did not do a whole lot to ease her distress.   
  
She glanced at Sakura and Aikawa for help, but Sakura was helping a customer while Aikawa was glancing at his back side with Chiharu. Tomoyo made a mental note to throttle her assistant at the first oppitunity.  
  
"It's a fashionable riding suit. So now that you've seen it, and know what it is, you can leave and report to your fellow comrades." Tomoyo said, looking down at her paper work. She didn't give a flying toss on what Eriol of his fellow losers thought about the outfit, she just wanted him out of the shop, the sooner the better.   
  
"Oh I will - once I've finished here." Eriol said, taking out a measuring tape from his jean pocket, he starts to measure one wall of her back office.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Tomoyo asked, following him around as he moved to the front room and began to measure the wall between all the clothes.   
  
"Checking to see if this is a load-bearing wall before I bring a crew in to knock it down."   
  
"Knock it down? With what?!" Tomoyo asked, fearing for her life that he won't use the crane..car thingy..  
  
"A wet saw, it'll keep the dust down"   
  
"Dust?"   
  
Eriol turned to her and began to look annoyed. "Do you want this work done or not?" he asked, before going back to the measuring.   
  
Eriol had remember when he jumped at the job of fixing Tomoyo's shop. He could run both jobs easliy, with him and his cousin Syaoran working, the job would run smoothly, the one across the road was easy enough but the one here was way more interesting.  
  
"Mr Hiiragizawa" She said following him around. Eriol looked at the wall and jointed a little mark on it and wrote something down on his clipbored.   
  
"I told you to call me Eriol" He said, turning to face her. "We've shared a kiss, don't you think we can skip the formaility?"   
  
But he didn't have to remind her, she remembered it like it was yesterday, she sure could taste it. "Okay Eriol" she said, giving in. "There's something I want to straighten out before- What are you doing to my wall?" He was making more pencil marks, and it was runing the pretty white and lilac wallpaper.   
  
The tape measuring recoiled back into it's proper place, not without snapping Eriol's thumb with a wack "DAMN" Eriol said, shaking his finger so the pain would ease. "Look, this walls coming down anyway, so a few pencil marks here and there won't matter."   
  
Returning to the wall he began to tap this place and that.   
  
"What are you doing now?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Locating the studs" there was a definate irritation in his voice. "Can you stop hovering over me like a mother to her child and let me get on with my work?" he asked.   
  
Tomoyo looked evilly at his back 'how I'd like to stab something into it' she thougt as she sat down on the seat and let Mr-Large-and-in-charge go back to his so called work.   
  
"Fag" she mumbled under her breath.   
  
"I heard that, don't get all PMS-ie with me missy" Eriol said, tapping the wall and writing something down in his book.   
  
"Don't get all PMS-ie with me missy" she whispered under her breath in annoyence as she copied him. 'How I hate him!' she thought, "Don't be all fatherly on me" she said.   
  
"Don't act like a child and I won't be all fatherly." he answered back looking at her again before walking to a spot and tapping it again.   
  
"Don't call me a child!" she yelled, getting to her feet, her hands on her hips.   
  
"Don't act like a child!" He yelled back at her.   
  
Both adults breathed in harshly. Both pissed at one another. 'Fag' 'cow' they both thought at the same time. 'Argh how I hate her/him' both adults thought, walking to the furthest parts of the room from the other.   
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked walking up to her.   
  
"What?!" she snapped, when she saw the frigthen and hurt look on Sakura's face she smiled in sorry. "Sorry" she said "didn't mean to snap at you Sakura, what was it that you want?"  
  
"er...Tsuyo Tadashi was wondering if your can help her with a few things on this formal of hers that she's having soon" Sakura said quickly and walked over to Tsuyo, letting Tomoyo follow her.   
  
Eriol inwardly thanked Sakura, as much as he loves to have Tomoyo around him, her buzzing around like that can get a little annoying. He looked at Tomoyo and saw a smile playing on her lips as she talked to the teenage girl. "I think this emerald dress would suit you perfectly!" he heard Tomoyo say, as she took out a beautiful emerald dress , it's sleeveless and the only thing holding the thing from her body was a thin string crossing over her shoulders. There were jewels and sparkling things sewn from the hip down on old side.   
  
"See with your redish brown hair and emerald eyes, this dress would look wonderful on you! add abit of green tint on your eyelids and eylashes, you'll be the queen of the prom!" Tomoyo exclaimed, starting to get all starry eyed. Eriol laughed softly to himself as she saw the way Tomoyo got all excited about a girls formal. 'She really loves this job of hers' he thought as he walked over to Sakura and smiled at her.   
  
"What is it now Hiiragizawa?" she asked annoyed, fixing the jewerly stand that got knocked down when the wind blew through the door.   
  
"Come on Sakura, go out with Syaoran, he really likes you" Eriol said, trying to get her and Syaoran together. Syaoran had been bugging him all day about Sakura, and Eriol has very close to raming his head into a metal poll.   
  
"No!" Sakura hissed, she doesn't want to disturb the customers.   
  
"COme on! ONE little date, and if he does anything bad, I give you permission to smash his face in okay?" Eriol asked, trying to bribe her into hitting Syaoran.   
  
Sakura thought about it for a minute and nodded at him. "Fine ONE date, but that's it."   
  
'Yes!' "Thanks Sakura, your a life saver!"   
  
"Whatever, but one wrong move and his face is going to be so ruined plastic surgery won't even be able to fix it" Sakura warned dangerously, before going back to the jewerly.   
  
"okay" Eriol said, a little scared at the dangerous Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo after helping Tsuyo with the formal dress walked over to her desk and took a seat. 'God look at all this paper work! and it's all Hiiragizawa Eriol's fault!' she thought angrily writing down things and signing things. Tomoyo concentrated hard on her paper work, there shop was quiet now, Sakura and Aikawa were having lunch at a crispy cream shop and Eriol had finished his work and had gone away. Customers where not here yet so she decided to make go with the peace and work on something.   
  
She tossed down her pen in annoyence. Just when she thought her life was on a straight line, who decides to come in and ruin it but Hiiragizawa Eriol. Yanking out her desk draw she pulled out an apple she bought for lunch. She toyed with the steam of the apple for a minute, then deciding that she didn't have an appetite for it, she put it back down and picked up her pen.   
  
"That apple doesn't look like a fulfilling lunch" a male's voice echoed through the small back office. Tomoyo looked up to see non other than Eriol himself, standing at the doorway, holding up take-away, with delicious smells coming from them. Tomoyo must have been so engrossed in her paper work that she didn't hear him come in.   
  
"I don't need a proper lunch" Tomoyo said 'What I need is peace and quiet' she thought to herself.   
  
"Everyone needs a proper lunch." he said, taking a seat in front of her table, he sat down and place the food in front of her. "The most importent meal of the day."   
  
"That's breakfast" she corrected him.   
  
"Whatever" he said, opening the container, Tomoyo's stomach growled at her, pasta was looking very nice and yummy today.   
  
"Thanks" she said picking up the fork and beginning to eat. Eriol smiled in satifaction and watched her eat, the fork going down to the food, rolling the pasta up and then lifting it till it was near her mouth, before she opened the sensually lips of hers and munched on the food.   
  
"I've been quzzing Yukito and Miaso about you lately." Eriol said, braking the comfortable silence.   
  
"Why'd you do that?"   
  
"Because I'm curious about you" he repiled, resting his elbow on the deak and leaned closer to her.   
  
"You're one damned appealing woman, Tomoyo, and I'd like to get to know you better"  
  
"And you're one damned appealing man, Eriol, and I'd like to get to know you better too" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"You beat I am"   
  
TBC!~  
  
Sorry for the long wait!!! sorry sorry~!!   
  
But It's here now! Please review !! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!! I'm so very happy that so many people reviewed my Story!! Thank you so much!! I'll thank them all below!! They are -  
  
Im-a-total-MINT Medatsu Luckyducky7too babybluestarangel Cherry Blossom Mistress Mei Dragon_2626 Sakura_Blossom12 Tina Sakurali sweetheart Suzu Kelly Dark koori me O-O S+S fan magubruxa  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
Summary - Daidouji Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. This story might be a little OOC-ish, I want Eriol to be really funny, not that he isn't already, but more, and he has a kid! Whoa!  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hard-hat and lace  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"No" Tomoyo said, picking up the fork and beginning to eat again. Eriol looked at her and wondered if this woman was lying.  
  
"I don't think it'll be a very good idea,"  
  
"Do you wanna tell me why not?"  
  
"We're already spending time together on this remodeling business, we don't need to muddle it with personal relationships."  
  
Eriol had a distinctive feeling that it was way more than what she stated. He had this feeling when she was at her nephew's party. He can tell that she was hiding something that she wouldn't want to; in fact she doesn't want others to know about. To know about something she fought so hard to cover up. 'Is it because she was hurt in the past?'  
  
"That's not Misao's theory, she told me that I'm what you need, and that I should go for it."  
  
Tomoyo cursed mentally. 'Damn Misao and her big mouth' she thought, she knows that her sister-in-law is just being nice and trying to hook her up with a nice man with a nice job, but Misao just doesn't know why, Tomoyo never re-married and have a dozen kids. Of cause Misao knew why, but she just never [understood] why.  
  
Tomoyo doesn't have a problem with the [man] factor, yes she does what a man n her life, to find the perfect man and be with him forever, but the last time she found that [perfect man] he had to hit on the kid part.  
  
"I don't like being the topic of such a frank conversation." Tomoyo said, "what else has Misao told you about me?"  
  
Eriol noticed the circumspection in her voice. "Just that you and your brother lived in Tokyo where you where brought up. Soon after you made it to college. Then you packed your bags and moved to the little town called Tomenda to seek fame and fortune- "  
  
"To learn the merchandising business from the ground up," she corrected.  
  
He smiled his lad back smiled. "You started making colorful shoes strings then you've driven yourself to succeed. But what Misao didn't explain to me was why."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you've driven yourself"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Maybe because I'm such a type–A person."  
  
"Maybe." Eriol said not persuaded.  
  
"Have you known my brother long?" it was time to change the subject and Tomoyo knew it was getting too personal. After this she was going to have a long chat with Misao.  
  
Eriol sighed. 'She is never going to tell me' Tomoyo was such a tough woman it'll take him at least 5 years to get to know her.  
  
"I meet him during the summer holidays, when I signed my son up for soccer. He had just moved in with me and I wanted him to get acquainted to kids of his own age."  
  
"His been living with his mother?"  
  
Eriol nodded, crossing his arms over his chest he continued. "Moving was a bit adjustment to him and I didn't what him feeling sad about his mother."  
  
Tomoyo was more than a little curious on why Eriol's son hadn't stayed with his mother but she didn't know how to phrase the question, or to ask the question at all.  
  
"Why did Sanosuke come here...instead...of living wit his ...mother?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
Fortunately, Eriol didn't find this question to forward and he answered back freely. "His mother had asked me to take Sanosuke in so she can forward her career. She'd just got a promotion and it consists of a lot of travel."  
  
"So it isn't permanent?"  
  
"Oh it's permanent. I didn't what my boy shuffling between us and I didn't what him bouncing around all over the world, so I convinced Tsubame to let him live with me, she agreed after a few days of [thinking it over]"  
  
"But doesn't Sanosuke miss his mother?" Tomoyo asked. She knows she's getting too far in this conversation but she just had to know.  
  
"He does. That's why I don't know if I've done the right thing on insisting of custody."  
  
Tomoyo knew how it felt to lose somebody, she felt sorry for Eriol, his wife and especially for his son. "He seemed like he was having a great time at the party."  
  
Eriol smiled and Tomoyo saw the love in his eyes "Sanosuke has always been a bright and energetic boy. His fit and well and made lots of friends in spite of his condition. But it's the look I see on his face, I can't explain but I know he misses her terribly." Eriol took a glance and Tomoyo and chuckled. "I'm beginning to sound like a worried mother"  
  
"Just a concerned one. Besides I think you're doing a great job on Sanosuke."  
  
Just then, Aikawa came back from her break and bounced into the shop, "I'm back!" she sang and popped her head through the door, seeing that Tomoyo was occupied with Eriol she blushed and gave a sly grin to Tomoyo before backing out again.  
  
"She's very...energetic" Eriol said, when they where alone again.  
  
Tomoyo laughed "not as much as Sakura I have to say"  
  
Eriol smiled and glanced at Tomoyo's lunch...half eaten lunch. The spaghetti and salad were now cold because she was so engrossed in the conversation she forgot about the food.  
  
Eriol held her hand and smiled lazily at her. "How about dinner tonight, for disturbing you with your lunch"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and drew her hands away from the heated touch. His palms where hot on top of her hands and she didn't want to admit it but she liked the feel.  
  
Tomoyo forced a shaky smile. They're where two things she taught herself. Never date a guy that has kids or want kids. She'd learned a painful lesson about that already and she doesn't want to re-play it again.  
  
"I told you already Eriol, I don't mix work with personal relationships." She stood up and began to gather up the things on her table, only to have Royce still her busy hands.  
  
"I don't think there's much chance of us keeping his a working relationship for long sweetheart" he said, his voice thick and smoky. "But we'll try it that way for the time being."  
  
Tomoyo nearly dropped the things in her hands. His touch was making her hot all over and she didn't want anything than a friendship from this man or did she? She opened her mouth a few times to tell him that she didn't want anything but a working relationship but nothing came out. Eriol was too close to the truth.  
  
"I'll see you later," he murmured as he started for the door.  
  
That's all for now inhabitants!! Lol I love that word! Any way, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but the holidays start soon and I'll be able to update my stories faster!! Sorry again!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapet 8 sorry for the long wait

**Okay I know, I know! Where the hell have you been rose-Chan?? WELL!! I can explain! Hehe, I've been swapped with work! And I've as you've all might've noticed my beloved story Finding Kyoto Crazy has been deleted!! Well! did not approve of my rating on the story and it's... many colourful language so they deleted it before I got the chance to copy the whole story and save it, which means I've only gotten the chance to save at least the last... 6 chapters or so. **

**Okay well now I'll write the chapter up for this story while I'm free, and because I've been getting heaps of reviews cough not even... hehe on this story telling me to continue! So here it is! I hope you enjoy and review always! **

**Summary** - Daidouji Tomoyo had worked long and hard establishing her long time dream of becoming an owner of a clothes store, her and her best friend Kinomoto Sakura had, had about enough of the crap, that the men in hard- hats across the street do, her and her customers all have to deal with the countless catcalls and wolf whistles. This time she goes over and chats with the manner, only to find that he is one bloody hot thing! Well love bloom? Find out!**Disclaimer** -I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!

**Hard-hat and lace**

**Chapter 8**

The day was grand and glorious, with birds singing in the air, and the sky a sapphire blue '_just like Eriol's'_ Tomoyo thought, but quickly shook her head to discard the thought. '_Don't be so foolish Tomoyo!_' she scolded herself '_he is nothing much than a man_' **_a very fine man, indeed_** a little voice inside her head spoke coyly. She gave the voice a glare, if it was possible and continued to look through the endless rows of papers, and contracts, and just... _stuff_ everywhere.

Sighing as she looked at the papers, her mind began to wonder to a blue-eyed man, with sexy broad shoulders and tumbles of dark blue, almost black hair. **_See you can't keep your mind of the guy_** the voice teasingly said again. _Oh shut up! _She cursed herself. _His nothing more than an ignorant, conceited, unbearable, just plain hot and sexy to be called a man! _The voice inside laughed at her.

"Shut up!" she mumbled, not realizing she had spoken the words out loud, until a little chuckle was heard at the door. Tomoyo looked up for her mountains of paperwork, and wished she hadn't. For the person standing at the door, was none other than the sexy Hiiragizawa Eriol himself.

'_Oh dear lord' _she thought, as she looked at him, not this time not in those rusty workman clothes, but in a suit... and one hell of a suit too, made him look like a god. **_If you don't want him I'll have him_** the voice inside teased. Tomoyo hissed at the voice mentally and found him smiling at her.

"Why the surprised look? You knew I was coming today... or did you forget?" he asked, a bunch of pink roses in his hands, and a charming dark navy suit on, with a silk blue top and white tie. His hair was still messy, but it made him look _cute_ in the suit.

"I ... err... it's today?" Tomoyo asked, hoping to god that her mouth isn't hanging open and drooling all over the place.

Eriol's soft chuckled echoed the room as he walked closer the counter where a fearful, yet kawaii looking Daidouji Tomoyo was standing. "I should've known you would've forgotten, but it's a good thing, I didn't book the restaurant till 8:00 so you've got exactly 1 hour to get ready... can you do that?"

Tomoyo seemed to hear his words through mounds of cotton balls or something, because the words sounded so muffled to her ears... or was it the fact that her heart was beating at such an electrifying beat that she could hardly make out his words.

"Well... um... 1 hour? Yes! Yes one hour would do fine!" she said hurriedly, trying to figure out, what she had in the closet that would suit, or even come close to looking as good as Eriol.

Eriol grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat, how he looked so boyish and cute the way he smiled. How she wanted to run into his arms and smell the scent that admitted from him, how she wished he would stop smiling at her, making her melt further and further into the clutches of love.

"Well...I don't really have anything to wear... I haven't been shopping for ages," she mumbled, more to herself than out loud.

A soft chuckled made her blush beet red. "Dear, sweet Tomoyo... you **own** a clothing store, I'm sure at least one of these lovely out fits that you have design would suit you."

_He does have a point there_ she thought to herself, smiling slightly, she blushed at her stupid mistake. "Your right Hiiragizawa, I do own a clothing store," then her voice turned serious. "But all these clothes are suited for people like Sakura, with a childish face and attitude, even thought some of the dresses and I repeat **some** of the dresses may suit me, I've told you before, I **don't** mix work with personal relationships, so I'm sorry to say, but you must leave. I am quite a busy woman"

Looking back down at her work, she hoped and prayed that the man before here would leave.

No such luck.

He was still there, still looking even better than before, and this time with a smile. A cheeky smile.

"What must I do to get rid of you Mr. Hiiragizawa?" she asked him, irritation coming from her cherry lips.

"I was hoping you would ask me that, I've got some...lets say planes for the new dressing rooms that you might like to listen to, so having dinner would be a perfect opportunity to get to know you a little better and of cause, discussing the planes." He said, white teeth, in perfect rows showed as he sent her another heart wrenching smile.

"Fine" she muttered. Walking out from the counter, she moved towards him, showing more confidence outside than she was feeling inside.

* * *

"Where are the planes you wanted to show me about the dressing rooms?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol hasn't mentioned anything about planes ever since she'd managed to pick out a dress and changing it in the store. Even though she suspected that she had been swindled into a date... no scratch that, dinner, it was **just** dinner. Tomoyo looked around the place. The lighting was a soft glow, and the candles of tables, overlooking a dance floor and ocean view... this was **way** too romantic looking for a professional dinner between two _professional _people.

"The planes will be discussed later" Eriol said, trying to warm her up with another smile. But he knew Tomoyo pretty well now, to know that she wasn't going to be easily fooled by that. He watched as her amethyst eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why can't we do it now?" she questioned. Crossing her arms across her chest, and covering Eriol from the view he was... clearly enjoying. The dress **he** picked out was a low cut, lilac dress, which gave her eyes a darker colour to it, was held together by two thin straps that showed her creamy shoulders. He had forcefully suggested that she let her hair out, and it tumbled down her back.

"It'll ruin my steak." He replied to her, his smile widening bigger as he saw her glare at him, not knowing to her, he loved it when she glared at him, gave him more attention, even if it was just hate.

Just as she was about to give him an irate reply, she saw, from the corner of her eye, the waiter bustling up to her with the menu's and all.

"You just wait Hiiragizawa Eriol, it's not over till it's over," she hissed, just in time as the waiter came up to her with a smile.

Eriol who happened to not care about what people thought, smiled over the rim of his wine glass.

"I agree 100 my sweet Daidouji Tomoyo, and I wont give up till I get what I want."

**Done!! Hahaha do you all like the new chapter, it is actually quite stupid to tell you the truth... I'm not happy with it, but tell me what you all think about it! Love you all!! Review, review!! . **


End file.
